Revealing the heart in the Soul
by ImVen
Summary: Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) gets depressed after Rachel Roth (Raven) turns him down for a date because of a prior engagement. After she returns she confronts him.


ImVen: Just a pet project I've been wanting to do for awhile that I finally finished.

After returning home from a disappointing date, Rachel Roth, better known as the Teen Titan's Raven, was walking to her room.

"Rachel! Have you seen Garfield?"

"Not since I left Vic."

Rachel continued to walk in the same direction.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Gar."

"He's not in the Tower."

"If anyone can find him, I can."

Rachel walked into her room and locked the door. She could guess why Garfield had disappeared. Shortly before she had left he had came to her and asked if she wanted to go on a date with him. She had told him the truth, she already had a date that night, he left almost immediately, she left shortly after not having time to look for him. Rachel went to the center of her room and began to meditate, lowing her emotional wall. Victor was worried, however it was slowly fading to the back of his mind. To be expected, Garfield has done this a few times over the years. Kori and Dick were together, worry was present, however their love for eachother vastly overshadowed it. After sometime searching, Rachel found Garfield. That beach… Rachel let loose her soul sending it to Garfield. The large black Raven flew out of the tower to the beach on the same island to where Garfield sat as a seagull. The black spirit enveloped the green bird taking Garfield to a familiar place.

"Rae, I'm not in the mood…"

"I know Gar."

Rachel appeared next to Garfield.

"Then why did you bring me into your mind!?"

"Well, my mind isn't exactly true… this is my soul Gar… and it's changed since the last time you were here."

Rachel grabbed Garfield's hand and led him through an arch in the dark world. Though the arch looked as if it led nowhere, the second they entered the arch however, they entered a field of bright flowers, pink trees, floating strawberries, and a yellow sky with orange clouds. These were the same as the last time Garfield had been here, however, there were now cute, green animals in the field and the exit arch was nowhere to be seen. Like the last time Happiness appeared from seemingly nowhere and kissed Garfield on the cheek. Rachel glared at her own happiness before stating.

"This, obviously, is where my happiness dwells. Since Trigon was defeated and I've been able to embrace my emotions, this part of my soul has grown."

"I had guessed this had something to do with your happiness… but what is everything here?"

"The things here are what make me truly happy. Yellow sunsets and strawberries for example."

Rachel could tell that Garfield was thinking and that his emotions were now conflicting. She grabbed his hand again and led him through the fields of her happiness to the exit arch which lead back to the darker part of Rachel's soul, specifically Timidity's labyrinth. The labyrinth seem much smaller than last time. As they got closer it became easy to tell some of the walls were cracked and broken in some parts.

"This labyrinth is my fear and anxiety."

"It's smaller, and parts seem to be breaking."

"As you saw, I'm happier, one reason is that many of my fears have decreased."

"Rae, stop, please. Why are you doing this?"

"First, tell me why you're hiding from everyone on the beach you go to when you're in emotional distress."

"I just like getting away for awhile."

One of the walls with cracks seemed to restore itself a little.

"Please Gar, tell me the truth."

Garfield noticed the wall's "healing"

"Because I was hurt Rae. Hurt that you were going on a date, that you were already seeing someone, because… Rae… I… I…"

Garfield looked at the wall as it began to crumble again. He then turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Rachel Roth, my precious Raven, I love you. I have for awhile, though I hadn't known it for sometime."

The wall that had been affected by their conversation completely collapsed.

"Garfield, I've loved you for sometime. What made me truly realized it was Terra. I never really trusted her, but the main reason I didn't like her was because I was jealous of her. When I got to the point when I 'liked' her was because she made you happy, and that's what I want."

"What about the guy you went out with tonight."

"If you had asked me earlier in the day I would have blown him off, especially now that I know that he's a complete jerk."

"So… not going to see him again?"

Garfield drew a little closer.

"Nope, one time thing."

Rachel looked into Garfield's green eyes. She just realized how much taller he was. Last time he had been here he had been ever so shorter than her, now he stood almost half a foot over her.

"Do you feel better now Gar?"

Garfield began to lean in. This, however, is when Rachel had to bring her soul back to her body. As she withdrew her soul she left Garfield a message.

"Sorry Gar. I wish we had just a few more seconds. After my soul is away from my body for this amount of time I need to rest. I'm home and don't have plans tomorrow. We can talk then. Goodnight Gar."

Garfield turned into his human form and continued to sit on the rocks. He smiled as he looked out at the ocean and thought about all the times that Rachel had been there for him when he needed her. Both events with Terra, the first time he turned into his inner beast, when he realized the Doom Patrol wasn't as great as it remembered. He laughed to himself as he realized something from Rachel's soul.

"She can't resist the eyes."

XXX

Rachel opened her eyes and placed her feet on the ground before going to change into comfortable clothing before heading to her bed. During this she thought about all the times Garfield had been there for her. The first time he had entered her soul, the situation with Malchior, the situation where his inner beast protected her from Adonis'. Rachel walked to her nightstand where she kept the penny he gave her for luck when her father attacked. Rachel got into her bed and was preparing to sleep when she thought about this instance of time in her soul.

"Oh no. He knows I can't resist the eyes."


End file.
